


Catch Me

by Red_City



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, I just saw something on tumblr and here we are, I should be doing homework, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, otp, playground, surprise, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are hanging out on a playground, and suddenly Steve can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

“Steve, look! No hands!”

They were in the park across from their favorite coffee shop, and Tony was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, grinning at Steve with his hands hanging towards the ground. Steve, when Tony had suggested playing on the playground, had said it was ridiculous for anyone over the age of 12 to be on a playground, but as usual, Tony had turned those big brown eyes at him and Steve had crumbled. 

The sun was starting to set, and it was late February, the chill in the air just enough to redden their cheeks and ensure the playground was empty of children, who would usually be running around screaming on a Sunday afternoon. Steve looked over at Tony – his best friend, his most beautiful friend, his longing and desire – and could not keep the smile that stretched his features. He was standing on the ground, playing on Tony's phone (his own phone was a little, barely useful brick that had no games on it,) and with Tony's head hanging down, their eyes were at the same level. That was unusual, Steve being about half a foot taller than Tony when standing up right.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “How long do you think I can hang here before all the blood rushing to my head makes me die?” He asked, completely serious. “I mean, if I was really gonna do the math -”

His words were stopped by a swift, soft kiss from Steve. 

“Uh, what – AH!” Tony yelled, as he fell from the monkey bars, Steve half-catching him as they tumbled to the ground. Steve ended up mostly on top of Tony, and one of Tony's shoes had somehow come off and was lying next to his head among the woodchips. 

“Steve? Did you -”

“Yeah, sorry, I didn't – I didn't mean to, I just -”

“You didn't mean to? That's not something you do accidentally -”

“Sorry, sorry, just forget I did that, I don't know what came over me, I -”

“Steve!” Tony shouted, stopping Steve from pulling away. He looked down at Tony, loving the way the setting sun bounced across his cheekbones.

“What, Tony? I'm sorry, I'll just -”

“No, no, please don't go,” Tony said, his hand coming up and sifting through Steve's hair at the back of his neck.

“Tony?”

“Just – I didn't quite catch it the first time. Maybe...maybe a second try?”

Steve looked down at Tony's lips, then back up to meet his eyes, and smiled again.

“Really, it's third time's a charm. So we might need to try two more times. Maybe even more than that.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Tony said, lifting his chin slightly to meet Steve's lips again. And again, and again.


End file.
